1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ice-skating footwear and, more particularly, to a triple-blade ice-skating footwear for assisting a novice user to maintain balance and stability during ice-skating procedures.
2. Prior Art
The typical ice skate known in the prior art generally includes a single narrow blade extending longitudinally and depending subjacent from a shoe or boot secured to the foot of the skater. Although this construction suffices for a great number of skaters, it is well recognized that many individuals are not capable of using and enjoying the typical single blade skate. The single blade skate establishes a very narrow support base upon which a comparatively wide load must be supported. As a result, there is an inherent instability in this overall arrangement. This instability can be overcome by individuals having relatively strong and rigid ankle joints, as well as a keen sense of balance. For an individual lacking these attributes, skating can be a perilous and unpleasant pastime.
There are known in the prior art various skate constructions which attempt to overcome the deficiencies of the single blade skate. These constructions generally comprise various forms of double blade skates in which a pair of longitudinally extending blades is laterally spaced to provide a wider base of support. However, the effect of enhanced stability is created only when both of the blades are in contact with the ice. Due to the fact that the pair of blades is generally not widely spaced apart, an individual having weak ankles will cause the skate to roll about a longitudinal axis, resulting in only one blade contacting the ice. Thus the skater still will experience severe problems in balance and control. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for assisting a beginning skater to skate confidently and safely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,609 to Rothe discloses a skating aid formed by bending two base sections to form a runner and a vertical support section. The vertical support sections are joined to fix the runners apart and generally coextensive. A handle is attached to the vertical support section and can be formed integrally therewith. Wheels can be attached to the runners. The aid is useful in training persons to ice skate or roller skate. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not customized to help students learn to skate based on the standard design of the ice skates themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,522 to Suroff discloses a energy saving ice skate attachment device for attachment to an ice skate, or the like, also suitable for training skaters, includes an elongated frame with a pair of outboard blades having its edge portion coplanar with the blade of the ice skate, is clamped to the ice skate by means of a U-shaped clamping device which affixes the frame of the attachment device to the shoe supporting post of the ice skate. Resilient means are disposed between the horizontal portion of the attachment device frame and the underside of the ice skate shoe, thereby permitting at least two blades to contact the surface of the ice even during turns, thereby reducing the energy needed to utilize the skates. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide the balance and confidence needed to develop ice-skating skills.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,928 to Cox discloses a ice skate that provides exceptional lateral stability and includes a boot having a sole plate extending longitudinally between the toe portion and the heel portion of the boot. A pair of adjustable shock absorbing mounting assemblies is joined to the toe portion and the heel portion of the sole plate. A pair of ice engaging members is provided, each secured to one of the shock absorber mounting assemblies. The ice engaging members extend transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the boot to provide high lateral stability. Projecting downwardly from the lower surfaces of the ice engaging members is a plurality of laterally spaced, longitudinally extending ribs which are adapted to slide on ice. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not customized to help students learn to skate based on the standard design of the ice skates themselves.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The device is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for assisting a novice user to maintain balance and stability during ice-skating procedures. The multi-blade ice-skate footwear is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.